


Afterlife

by ThatRandomStrangerAtWalmart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Aradia, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomStrangerAtWalmart/pseuds/ThatRandomStrangerAtWalmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not peaceful. <br/>Death is not kind. <br/>There is nothing in death. <br/>It is eternity, and yet a single moment after life.<br/>Time is everything here.<br/>Here being the Afterlife.<br/>You’ll do anything to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something in Aradia's eyes. Enjoy!

Death is not peaceful.   
Death is not kind.   
There is nothing in death.   
It is eternity, and yet a single moment after life.  
Time is everything here.  
Here being the Afterlife.  
You’ll do anything to get out of here.  
~*~  
You do not sleep, or dream, or wake. You just….be. Your name is Aradia Megido. You are dead, if this wasn’t evident already. You’ve dead for some time. One or two sweeps now you believe. You’d have to check your calendar again to make sure. Currently, you aren’t doing anything of great significance, besides being dead.

ARADIA, PESTER YOUR FRIENDS. ⇒ 

‘Pester’? You suppose you could go on trollian for a little while. Though this term, ‘friends’? What are those? Are they some sort of pale and yet similarly complicated placements in an ashen or salmon colored quadrant? No, that sounds impossible and quite possibly the dumbest thought you’ve ever had. We will not engage in such useless ideas. 

FLIP YOUR HAIR DRAMATICALLY AND PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX ⇒

What? Ugh! We just talked about this people! No more simple-minded and pointless thoughts! Anyway, let’s get back to the first task mentioned.

⇒

You pull up trollian on your recently scavenged husktop, checking the status of your acquaintances. It seems only one or two of them are present at this time, but there are sure to be more in the near future. It’s about time they all come on, seeing as sunset has just taken place. Kanaya is already online though, perhaps you could talk with her?

ARADIA, FAIL TO COMMUNE WITH YOUR CHUMS. ⇒

You proceed to exit the program. You do not wish to converse with the Jade-Blood. Perhaps later.

FIND AN ALTERNATIVE ACTIVITY ⇒

You are beginning to be a bit aggravated with all of these pushy spirits commanding you. Not angry. No, you stopped being able to feel such rash emotions long ago. You are simply bugged with all of these souls commanding you currently, you wish they’d leave you for a little while so you might be able to clear your head.

.................................

Surprisingly, they seem to have vanished. Maybe they heard you? This is doubtful, they probably just went to annoy yet another dead troll. Breathing a small sigh of relief, you slump down in the nearest chair. You try and fail not phase through it and into the floor. God damnit, can you just be sold for a little while? Is that really too much to ask from logic? 

Yes. You should be thankful for what you already have.

“And what would that be?” You ask aloud, raising out of the planks and back into your small room. Its odd, hearing yourself after all this time. You brush black hair from in front of your face behind your ear, adjusting your weathered skirt as a semi-tangible figure slinks into the room from the hall. Not that the light helps at all, seeing how this man, Woman, excuse me, looks to be shadow itself. The only thing distinguishing her clothes from her skin is the thin outline of neon green on her suit. She tips her hat at you briefly, flashing the logo of an eight ball to you, as if its a royal insignia. It might as well be. You recognize her quickly. She beats you in speaking first though.

"Snowman." 

She tells you, like its some sort of announcement. “Im here!” It says, a large invisible banner and streamers falling from the ceiling while some dunce plays a vuvuzela in the back. As if. 

“I realized.” You retort blankly. “I do not need your name anyway. Please state your business.” You cut right to the chase with her, having no need of introductions or payments. What need a ghost money or names? You only keep yours for sentimental value. Besides, her people only need jobs or give them, so you’d rather get this over with.

I’ve been told this is the third anniversary of your death. 

“You have an unreliable source.” You say, “It is the first sweep.” Remembering that you don’t have or need a calendar, and simply keep a mental track of the days and hours that tick by. 

"Is that so? I’ll be sure to behead him when I get back. Oh! I know! I could have you do it! That’ll be your first job for me."

You raise an eyebrow. Is this lady kidding?

“You want me to kill a mis-informant?” Hardly believing it as you say it, you check again. 

You heard me correct the first time, girl. Now hurry along. 

You blink, just once, before sighing and heading out. Its a long flight to Derse, might as well get a head start. Maybe if you get in good with some head officials there, or something close to it, you might be able to leave here for good. You shake your head at the thought. You could of sworn there had been a brief argument on not thinking childish things just earlier. There is no escaping the Afterlife. Especially not for you. 


End file.
